Baby VD
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: What if all the Vampire Diaries characters met each other as babies? Interesting things are sure to follow. And yes, Damon, Stefan, and all the other vampires are still vampires. Takes place in present time. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Baby VD

Summary: What if all the Vampire Diaries characters met each other as babies? Interesting things are sure to follow. And yes, Damon, Stefan, and all the other vampires are still vampires. Takes place in present time. Read and review!

Chapter 1

The daycare center on the edge of Mystic Falls was booming with life as parents came in and out, dropping off their kids and heading off to work. The ages range from two months to four years old. Staff was hustling about, trying to get to every parent and make this place seem as kid friendly as it should. A little black haired boy was sitting unhappily in his dad's arms, glaring at the brightly colored blue wall infront of him. He was about two years old and already had a bad attitude.

He crossed his arms over his leather jacket, fuming. He cranned his neck to look at his dad who was holding him and his idiot one year old brother. "Why are you taking me here?"

His dad sighed. "Because I need to do some work and plus I need a break from your mouth! You better be good and not feed on anyone! I have your special juice right here! Be good Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes Daddy." he muttered sarcastically.

Mr. Salvatore set his kids in the playpen before bounding out of the daycare and to his car. Damon looked over to his brother who was crawling over to a stuffed squirrel and began chewing on it. Damon cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Goo goo." (Chewing on a squirrel so I can practice my hunting skills.)

Damon shook his head. "Moron."

Stefan continued to chew on the stuffed squirrel when a little brown haired baby was put into the playpen with them. The little chocolate eyed girl looked up to her mom who was smiling at her. "You be good for Mommy, ok Elena?"

Elena just stared at her mom for a minute before turning her eyes towards to Damon and Stefan who were sitting behind a row of blocks. Damon watched as Elena's mom left and looked at the brown haired beauty infront of him. She wore a blue jumper suit, two small pigtails sprouted from both sides of her head, and her little smile sent tremors through Damon's body. She looked to be about one or two years old. Dang, that's one fine looking girl. he thought to himself.

Elena smiled as she crawled over to the boys and sat down next to Damon. "Hi, I Elena. Who you?"

Damon smiled. "I'm Damon. Pleased to meet you."

Elena giggled at his voice and picked up a block and started stacking them on top of one another. "Need help?"

Elena smiled warmly at Damon. "Kay."

The two continued to make a mountain of blocks together, while Stefan watched on with envy. "Goo goo!" (Damon is nothing but a big showoff! He doesn't know how to take care of a girl!)

Damon growled, throwing one of the blocks at Stefan. "Shut up!"

Stefan took one look at Damon before his eyes got watery and he began crying. Damon rolled his eyes as one of the daycare nurses came over and picked up the wailing Stefan. "Aw there there sweetheart. Don't cry."

Elena giggled as Damon smiled at her. "Now that we have that baby out of our way, let's play."

Elena nodded and resumed playing blocks with Damon. After a few hours, they began to get tired so a lady came over and put them in separate cribs and gave them each a bottle and Teddy bears to sleep with. "Sweet dreams Elena and Damon."

Once the nurse was gone, Elena sat up in her bed and looked through the railing at Damon who was looking at her. "Wanna sleep with me?" he asked her while smirking.

Elena nodded but looked at him with crestfallen eyes. "But we can't reach each other."

Damon smirked as he stood up and in a flash he was laying next to Elena who was looking at him with widened eyes. "How you do that?"

"Just a little trick my daddy taught me. All Salvatores have this ability." he lied smoothly.

Elena nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer and cuddled close to Damon, throwing her Teddy bear to the foot of the crib. Damon smiled a little as he wrapped both of his arms protectively around Elena's small body, holding her close and breathing in her scent. Elena smiled as she rested her head on Damon's chest, listening to his beating heart.

They stayed that way until it was time to go home.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't worry; more of our favorite characters will come in soon! Please review and thanks for reading! Just to clear things up, Damon's and Stefan's dad is not a vampire hater and I'm sorry that this is so short. Longer chapters coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby VD Chapter 2

The next day, Damon and Elena once again saw each other. Elena smiled as she crawled over to Damon who was playing with a bouncy ball. "Hi Damon." she smiled sweetly at him.

Damon threw the ball in the other direction which hit a brown haired baby in the face. The little boy rubbed his face and cast an angry glare at Damon, tears coming to his eyes.

Damon just rolled his eyes dramatically. "Stop acting like such a baby and man up wimp!"

"You made me get boo boo!" wailed the child, exploding into tears.

Damon inwardly groaned and turned his attention back to the brown haired vixen sitting infront of him. "Babies." Damon shook his head and stood up, taking Elena's hand. "Can you walk?"

Elena shook her head. "Not really."

Damon grinned as he helped Elena up. "It's real easy. Just follow my lead."

Elena gripped Damon's hand for dear life as she stumbled around but regained her footing with Damon's help and was able to walk while holding onto him. "See? That's not so bad."

Elena laughed as she looked into Damon's baby blue eyes. "Whank you Damon."

Damon smiled as he pulled Elena into a hug, a feeling of warmth entered his body that he never felt before. Why am I feeling like this? Damon wondered to himself as he looked down at Elena who was beginning to let go of him and walk on her own, how can I have feelings for this girl I just met?

He watched as Elena wobbled on her feet but continued to walk until she lost her footing and began to fall towards the ground. Without even thinking, Damon ran vampire speed over to her and caught her in his arms right before she hit the floor. Elena looked like she was about to cry as a few whimpers escaped her body. "Hey Elena, it's ok. I got you." Damon whispered softly to her, hoping that would calm her down.

Elena opened her squished eyes and looked into the ocean that were Damon's translucent eyes. "I ok. Whank you for saving me Damon."

Damon shot a special smile that he only reserved for her. "C'mon, let's go play."

Elena nodded as she once again took Damon's hand in a tight grip, knowing that nothing would happen to her while she was close to him.

They walked a few feet back over to the blocks and sat down. Damon looked off to his side and found a small fake rose. He picked it up and handed to Elena. "For you."

Elena smiled as she took the rose and held it close to her. "I wuv it!"

Damon smirked. "I knew you would darling."

Elena was about to say something back when a block came flying out of nowhere and hit Damon in the face. Damon growled, fighting back tears as he looked for the culprit responsible for throwing the block. "When I find that person he is a dead man!"

"Wow, who woke up on the wrong side of the cradle?"

Damon looked up to see the same brown haired boy he threw the block at. "Oh, it's crybaby."

The toddler threw Damon a menacing look before speaking, "My name is John. I know alot about your kind and someday I'm going to kill you."

Damon stared at him for a second, blinked, then burst into a fit of coughing laughter. "Wow, maybe I hit you too hard on the head kid. I'm sorry about that."

John glared. "I will kill you someday, vampire."

Elena looked at him confused. "Wampire?"

Damon looked back at Elena. "Don't listen to this idiot Elena. He obviously has been taking too many drinks out of the toilet lately."

John growled as he picked up a wooden block. "Wood is harmful to vampires so I'll kill you with this! Now die!"

Damon stood there like a statue and watched as the block came inches from his face before he disappeared and grabbed John into a chokehold. "Now, let's not pretend like we are all high and mighty just because you know a few things about me when it is THIS," he tightened his grip on John's neck, making him gag, "easy for me to end you." He let go of the wide eyed John who was coughing up milk onto the ground.

Elena looked on with frightened eyes, deathly afraid. She looked up at Damon's transformed face and tears sprang to her eyes, quickly falling down her face and hitting the floor. Damon must of heard Elena's whimpers because he turned around and ran over to Elena who quickly cowered away from him. "Elena," Damon spoke softly, reaching out to touch the water sliding down her face but she jerked away, "please don't cry." all the redness and veins vanished from Damon's stone face and he looked on in desperation.

"She'll never except you for what you are, so don't even try to win her back with your false words of love. A monster can't love anything but only himself."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Damon yelled in rage as all the anger from before came roaring back to life. Just as he was about to end John's life, two hands reached down and picked Damon up.

"Now Damon, we don't talk like that to other people. Bad boy." the lady scolded him firmly.

"I swear to god lady, one more word out of your mouth and you're next!" Damon grumbled angrily to himself as he was put in the naughty chair.

"Now stay there and think about what you have done!" the lady shot Damon one final look of displeasure before walking briskly away.

Once she was away, Damon looked over to the play area to see Elena openly crying by a stack of blocks. He watched as the same lady from before picked her up and rubbed her back as she shot Damon a hostile glare. "Little whore. Wait until I get my hands on her!"

Elena was still crying as the nurse held her and it was slowly driving Damon mad. He wanted to be the one to hold her in his arms, not that stupid weakling human! He looked over to the play area to see John smiling in delight, obviously enjoying this. Damon snarled angrily in his direction as he got up out of the chair and slowly stalked towards John, fully intending on beating him to a pulp. "You are so dead."

"Damon! Get over here!" yelled the lady angrily.

Damon just tossed her a sideways glare as he jumped into the playpen and grabbed John by the neck. "You sick freak. You'll regret the day you've ever met me!"

John's eyes widened as Damon's hands twisted his neck to a breakable point. He could hear the sounds of bones cracking and bending. Just as he was about to snap his neck, Elena's voice rang in his ears. "Stop it Damon!"

Damon instinctively let go of John's neck and turned to face Elena who was standing a few feet away from him, unshed tears in her eyes. Damon walked over to her and tried to take her hand but she jerked away. "Don't hurt him Damon, please."

Damon stared at her for a second before nodding solemnly. "Ok, I won't hurt him but can you forgive me?"

Elena looked up into his honest blue eyes and nodded. "Ok."

Damon smiled as he pulled Elena into his embrace and kissed her head softly. "Damon Salvatore! You let go of her right now!"

Damon turned his attention to the lady that angrily stomped over to him and growled. "Screw you, you ugly bitch."

Elena looked at Damon who picked her up and dashed out of the daycare with Elena safely tuckered in his arms.

Unknown to them, a pair of brown chocolate eyes watched them intently, a small glare formed on his face as he watched Damon leave with Elena.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked him as Damon continued speeding along.

"We're going to a hill to relax and get away from that hellhole they call a daycare."

Elena smiled. "We eat there?"

Damon nodded. "I have our food."

Soon, Damon came to a clearing and set Elena down on the soft green sparkling grass. He sat down right next to her and watched as Blue jays flew around them. The air was fresh and clean and the sunlight reflected off of the trees, causing the leaves to sparkle. Elena and Damon sat in close proximity with each other and Elena put her chubby arm around Damon's neck as he turned around and hoisted her up into his lap, looking deep into her chocolate filled eyes. Elena blushed slightly as Damon's eyes got intense and he leaned down towards her neck, breathing in her breathtaking smell and fighting the urge to take her right then and there. His face slowly started to change but he immediately gained control and fought it off, which was an extremely hard thing to do considering that her scent overwhelmed him with extraordinary pleasure. "It's nice here, isn't it?"

Elena nodded happily, her pigtails flying in every direction. "You sweet Damon."

Damon laughed as he got Elena's bottle and handed it to her. "Are you gonna eat?" she asked him.

Damon nodded as he pulled out his bottle filled with bright red blood. "Yep."

"That juice?"

Damon stared at Elena, trying to think if he should lie or not. But since she knew a little bit about him already, he figured telling her the truth wouldn't hurt. "No, it's blood."

Elena looked at him quizzically. "What's that?"

Damon sighed. "Blood is what we have in our bodies. It gives us life and permits us to live. If we don't have blood then we die. I drink blood because that's what my kind are supposed to do, humans like you don't drink blood."

Elena nodded, still staring at him. "Wampires drink blood?"

Damon laughed, causing Elena to smile with him. "Yes, yes we do."

They sat there in silence for a minute, neither one saying anything. Damon got up and stretched his legs, taking Elena's hand in his and pulling her up. "We have to get back to the daycare now. It's almost time for my dad to pick me up and if he finds out what I've done then he'll kill me." He quickly sped back to the hotel and made it there in record time. He set Elena down on the ground. "I want you to stay here and don't move until I come back outside, ok?"

Elena nodded. "Kay."

Damon turned away from her and walked inside. The daycare lady was busy holding a small infant, trying to calm it down as it wailed. Damon walked up to her and crossed his arms over his chest as the girl turned around to find him standing there. Before she could point her finger or yell at him, Damon beat her to the punch. "You will not remember anything that happened with me, Elena, and John. We had no fight and Elena and I did not run out of the daycare. It was all a dream."

"It was all a dream." the lady repeated in a trance.

Damon smirked. "Good." He walked back out to find Elena sitting in the spot where he left her. "Elena, it's safe to come in."

Elena quickly got up and dashed over to Damon, wrapping her pudgy arms around his neck. Damon laughed as he pried her off of him and took her hand. "You're going to break my neck!" he growled playfully.

Elena giggled, walking with Damon back into the daycare. Somehow, she knew that her troubles with the other kids were far from over, but as long as she had Damon by her side, she wasn't scared of anything.

A/N: I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and I apologize If Damon was OOC. Sorry if this seemed a little bit corny or unrealistic. But hey, Damon's a vampire and I could totally picture him doing this. And to clear things up, he doesn't know about Katherine yet and she hasn't screwed with him yet so I thought I would make Damon a little more nicer since in the 1864 flashbacks he seemed to act a little bit like Stefan, nice and kind. Lol maybe I'm reading too much into it.

Thank you guys for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this fanfic. I've been busy with school and plus updating my other stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and I would like to point out something, normally two year olds don't have good vocal but since Damon is a vampire he's a different case. His vocal and speech develops faster then the other kids so therefore he has better speech and talks really well. Just wanted to point that out for those who were asking about that!

Chapter 3

Damon sat in the playpen with Elena by his side, giggling at the faces he was making. "Stop Damon!"

"Make me."

Elena laughed as she picked up a block and threw it at his face. Damon wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. "Oh now you're dead."

Elena's high pitched squeals rang through the building as she was being held down by Damon and tickled at the same time. "No!" she cried as Damon got on top of her.

He just smiled as he took the squirming girl into his arms and calmed her down in a matter of seconds. He cast his eyes downward and stared at her cubby face that was staring back at him. Her chocolatey eyes shone up at Damon, making butterflies dance in his stomach. He didn't know what it was about this girl that made him feel this way, but he knew he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

"Damon?" Her tiny voice rang in his ears as he looked down at her, smiling.

"Yes Elena?" Elena could feel the gentle breeze that his eyes gave off; it was like looking into a calm ocean on a warm sunny day.

"I weally wike you." she blushed as she stared into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Damon was shell-shocked for a minute but then smiled as he kissed her softly on the cheek. "I like you too."

The sound of a nurse coming their way broke them apart and they looked up at her, seeing another baby in her arms. "Ok now sweetie, play nice with these kids." The nurse set the child down and she walked away, completely oblivious to the shocked faces of Damon and Elena who were staring at the new child.

"Elena, who is that?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know."

Damon turned to face Elena, giving her a flabbergasted look. "Then why does she look like your twin?"

"I don't-"

"Hello babies." Damon whipped his head to the new child who was smirking at them, an evil glint in her eyes. She looked to be about four years old.

Instinctively, Damon stepped infront of Elena, glaring. If he knew anything, it was to trust his instincts, and right now every part of his body was screaming at him to protect Elena. "Who are you?" His voice came out bitter and cold as he glared at the Elena look-alike.

She giggled mischievously. "I'm Katherine. Who the hell are you, blue eyed beauty?"

Damon smirked. "I'm Damon, the person that is going to kick your butt if you come near Elena."

Katherine raised her eyes and glanced behind Damon to Elena sitting on the ground, looking dumbfounded. "Oh, so she's your little pet I see?"

Damon could feel his anger reaching it's peak but he held it down, snarling viciously at Katherine. "She is not my pet."

"Sure seems like it." Katherine mused. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she vanished and was in between Damon and Elena before Damon could register what happened. "Wow, do I have a twin sister that I don't know about?"

Damon watched, outraged as Katherine traced a finger across Elena's chest. "Get your hands off of her!"

"Ok." Katherine replied, pulling her hand away from Elena and turning towards Damon. "Tell me, what's the appeal of her? She is nothing more then a mere human. You can have a lot more if you were with me."

Damon scoffed in disgust. "You're disgusting. I would never be with you. I like Elena so leave us alone!"

Katherine's eyes flashed with hurt but was quickly replaced with anger. "You have no idea what you just did."

Damon just smirked as he picked up a bottle and squirted Katherine with old milk. "Oh did I accidentally ruin your clothes? I'm so sorry." He pursed his lips out for emphasis and laughed as Katherine gave him a death glare. She looked down at her black clothes that were tainted with milk and moved her eyes upwards to face Damon and Elena who was standing up and holding onto Damon's shoulder. "I'll be back. Just wait and see. I'll be back when you least expect it and she will be dead." Katherine gestured towards Elena who was shaking and her breathing ragged. Damon watched as a gust of wind was heard and Katherine was gone.

"Damon?"

Damon quickly looked at Elena to see her on the verge of tears. "We in wrouble?"

Damon shook his head as he pulled the whimpering Elena into his arms, stroking her tuff of brown hair softly. "We're fine Elena. She's not gonna hurt us. It's ok."

Elena nodded once, but still couldn't shake off this feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this one posted. The next chapter will hopefully be longer with more action then this one. Please review!


End file.
